Hush
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Hunter jerks Sebastian off during French class and the latter has to keep quiet so that no one notices. Smut!fic Warnings: Handjob, exhibitionism.


Sebastian should have known that his boyfriend was up to no good when Hunter stormed into Advanced French fifteen minutes late, sporting a grin and no apology. He just strutted to the back of the classroom and slid down on the empty seat beside Sebastian, the grin on his face now turned to a smug smile.

"Did you oversleep?" Sebastian whispered without attracting attention from the others, all though he was pretty certain that Hunter wasn't in his bed when he woke up that morning.

The only answer he got from Hunter was a simple, "No."

Sebastian's eyes raked along Hunter's face where he noticed the slight stubble, indicating that he didn't shave that morning. But when Hunter's blue eyes caught him staring, he felt the unexplainable need to look away. "You are being awfully mysterious today," Sebastian commented, earning a half-smirk from Hunter. He both loved and hated those, but they always made his stomach tighten. It was so _Hunter_, thus it was undeniably hot. Today was no exception. His boyfriend was hiding something, that much was obvious. Whatever it was, it certainly kept Hunter in a good mood, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Inevitably, Sebastian leaned a little closer to him. They rarely sat together even though they were dating, so it was natural that he wanted to tease him a little. With the end of his pen, Sebastian traced an intricate pattern on Hunter's thigh. But what he hadn't expected was for Hunter to retaliate. Hunter, who was always so resolute about paying attention in class.

Underneath the table, out of Sebastian's sight, he felt Hunter's hand on his knee. His eyes darted to Hunter's with a look of confusion, but the other boy's attention was solely on the blackboard, ignoring Sebastian completely. The hand trailed up his thigh teasingly and Sebastian could feel the warm touch even through his uniform pants. "Hunter…" He warned, trying to sound amused, but he couldn't hide the bulge in his pants that was growing with every inch Hunter's hand moved up.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Hunter asked coyly. "Do you need help with those verbs?" He inquired, his eyes lowering dangerously to the bulge on his boyfriend's pants. Sebastian bit back a 'there is something else you can help me with' and just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you are planning, it isn't going to work, killer," He smirked and refocused his attention to the front of the classroom, all though he had no idea what they were talking about in class that day. It didn't matter either, for all he could think about was Hunter's persistent hand on his thigh and how he had stopped _just_ below his cock that was twitching in need for attention.

Hunter leaned closer to him with the pretence of looking through Sebastian's worksheet, until their sides were pressed together. "Looks like it is already working, hm?"

Sebastian jumped when he felt Hunter's thumb stroke the length of his cock through his pants, his breath hitching as he almost dropped his pen. "What are you doing?" he hissed, "We are in the middle of a class!"

The blush that spread through Sebastian's cheeks made all of it worth it when Hunter slipped his thumb underneath the waistband of his boyfriend's pants. "I'm merely trying to learn French, Sebastian," Hunter replied smugly. "What are _you_ doing?"

Sebastian wanted so badly to swat his hand away, but his erection was straining against his pants and he couldn't help but arch back into Hunter's touch. "I think I'm about to get a handjob from my boyfriend in the middle of a fucking French class," He muttered through gritted teeth, his fist clenching around his pen like a lifeline as he bent over the table so that no one could see Hunter's hand on his lap. His cheeks were flushed and he just hoped that no one would turn around and notice them.

"So impatient, aren't we?" Hunter chuckled under his breath as he popped open the button and pulled the zipper down. Cool air hit Sebastian's sensitive cock, making him want to moan, but he bit it back. "Me? You couldn't wait until we are out of class?"

"Where is the fun in that, Seb?" Hunter whispered, his voice so close that Sebastian could feel his breath hotly in his ear. "I thought you were supposed to be the adventurous one in this relationship," Hunter continued.

"Pardon me for not wanting to get expelled. After last year, the school board will have no mercy on my soul," Sebastian whispered, but it ended up sounding more like a soft whimper as Hunter palmed him slowly through his cotton boxers. The fabric scratched against his throbbing cock, making Sebastian want to moan out loud. Instead he worried his bottom lip between his lip, tugging harshly.

Hunter's lips were dangerously close to his ear when he spoke, his lips brushing against Sebastian's ear lobe. "Then you better keep quiet so that no one hears."

Just the promise behind those words made Sebastian shudder in pleasure. He had no idea that he wanted this, but now that he felt Hunter's hand pressed against his erection, there was nothing more he wanted. A small stain appeared on his boxers where he was leaking precome, reminding him of how hard he was. "Just fucking touch me, Hunt," he ordered.

"But I _am_ touching you," Hunter's voice was full of amusement, as though he was getting off on Sebastian's discomfort and desperation. Getting a little tired of his game, Sebastian rolled his hips up until his cock was pressed hardly against Hunter's palm. A breathy sigh slipped from his lips and he had to concentrate to keep his eyes open. "You know what I mean…" God, why did he have to date such a smug bastard?

Finally, fucking _finally_, Hunter pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. Sebastian's hands were firmly clasped to either side of his chair, his blazer sleeve trying desperately to block the view from fellow students to save himself from the sheer mortification of getting caught. But if he thought that this meant he was close to relief, he was sorely mistaken.

Hunter's fingers danced along the shaft of his cock, barely even touching him, but it was enough for Sebastian to feel tingles spread down his spine. "F-Fuck…" There was nothing more he wanted than to feel Hunter's hand around his cock, bringing him closer to an orgasm, but Hunter seemed adamant on making him suffer.

"You have to keep quiet if you want me to finish you off," Hunter smirked, his thumb sliding over Sebastian's slit, gathering the small drops of precome there, smearing it over the head. Hands shaking from the pleasurable torture, Sebastian's tilted his head to the side where Hunter was sitting suspiciously close to him. "I'll be quiet," he promised, his voice raspy from want. Anything to get Hunter's hand where he wanted them.

As though the Warbler captain had all the time in the world, he dragged the pads of his fingers along the shaft, earning a breathy moan from Sebastian that was low enough to not attract any attention. Hunter turned to his side, so that he was bent closer to Sebastian. If anyone looked at them, it would look as though Sebastian was bending over his worksheet and Hunter was merely helping him look through the answers. He had to admit that it was pretty well thought out.

Another soft whine from Sebastian and Hunter firmly wrapped his hand around his cock. "Fuck!" Just the pressure alone that Sebastian craved so much made him cry out, the sound louder than he had intended. A few heads turned around, and Sebastian just glared back at them with flushed cheeks and both hands over his lap to hide the view in case the table wasn't enough. "I.. uh.. I st-stubbed my toe," he muttered, his eyes falling to the ground as he felt Hunter stroke him slowly, while the eyes of his teacher and their classmates were still on them. He was going to kill the son of a bitch when they got out of there, but first he _needed_ to come.

Eventually they all looked away, all though Nick's gaze on them lingered a little while longer. Sebastian just glared back at him while trying to ignore the way Hunter's hand was slowly pumping up and down in a torturously slow pace. Heat coiled in his groin and all he could think about was _more_ and _faster_. Why couldn't Hunter just give him what he wanted? It took him everything he had to not piston up into Hunter's closed fist and take what he needed until he came all over his boyfriend's hand. The only thing that was stopping him was knowing that everyone would notice if he started thrusting wildly. "Fuck, Hunter.. Just give it to me, babe.. Come on. Be nice," he moaned, but suddenly Hunter's hand stopped.

"Do you want to be expelled?" he asked, his tongue dragging expertly along the shell of Sebastian's ear. "Huh? Do you want everyone to know that you are fucking enjoying being jerked off in front of them? I bet you would love it if they knew, wouldn't you?" Sebastian could almost hear the grin in Hunter's voice, making him shake his head. "N-no.." he muttered. "God, Hunter.." he whined, turning his head so that it was pressed against Hunter's neck. His breathing was shallow and rapid as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's neck to keep the moans at bay. "Please, just do something. Anything. I need you," he breathed, kissing Hunter's neck softly.

It felt as though he was going to break down if Hunter didn't start stroking him again. A muffled sob was waiting in his chest, ready to break through any moment as his cock throbbed achingly in Hunter's hand, leaking and rock hard. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard, or the last time every single stroke sent tingles like these down his spine. Maybe Hunter was right. There was something about knowing that he was being jerked off under the table with an entire class present. His teeth scratching against his lips, he bit back a deprived cry.

"Shh, I've got you," Hunter whispered in a surprisingly soft tone as he started stroking Sebastian again. His free hand rubbed the inside of Sebastian's thigh soothingly, as though he could sense how much the other needed it. The calming words made Sebastian's shoulders slump a little, but he perked up right away when he felt Hunter's thumb grazing the thick vein on his shaft.

"You are so pretty like this," Hunter smiled, kissing Sebastian's forehead subtly. "My pretty little boy," he cooed proudly. Sebastian couldn't help but whimper at that, hips arching up to thrust into Hunter's hand. He was dangerously close and Hunter's words – hell, just his voice – made him swivel closer and closer to the end. "But I miss hearing you scream, though," Hunter chuckled under his breath. "You always make the best sounds and the way your face scrunches up when you moan my name.. Pure perfection," Hunter purred, his voice dropping to a dark tone that he knew Sebastian's loved.

"Please.. More.." Sebastian begged, unable to articulate more than a word at a time as he felt his bottom lip quiver. Just a little more and he would come. If just Hunter would give him that little extra, he silently begged to himself.

Hunter twisted his wrist gently, his hand stroking Sebastian faster and faster. The precome that he gathered was enough to make his hand slide effortlessly up and down, making Sebastian's breath hitch. "So close.." the boy whispered against Hunter's shoulder, sweat pearling on his forehead. "Let go for me.. Come on," Hunter growled with a sharp tug that sent Sebastian almost falling forward as he came with a muffled moan, his body trembling. This time the sound really got the teacher's attention and Hunter quickly sat back on his seat while his hand was still stroking Sebastian through his orgasm. "I don't think Sebastian feels so well," he explained to the teacher, nudging his boyfriend in the ribs with his free hand so that he nodded dutifully.

Hunter's hand was sticky from Sebastian's come, but it was nothing compared to the debauched look on Sebastian's face. His eyes were tired from his orgasm, his bottom lip was puffy from biting on it and his cheeks were flushed all the way down to his collar, making Hunter wonder how far that blush really went.

"I hate you," Sebastian breathed, tucking himself into his pants before anyone noticed. Hunter laughed and wiped his come-stained hands on his boyfriend's uniform pants, earning an indignant glare from him. He was sticky as hell and he knew that it was going to turn cold and dry soon, but he couldn't complain when he could still feel the tingles of his orgasm in his spine.

"Do you usually hate people who blow your mind?" Hunter smirked. Sebastian just continued to glare at him, already planning his revenge.


End file.
